


【万银】偷偷

by yeang0903



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all银时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeang0903/pseuds/yeang0903
Relationships: Kawakami Bansai/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 4





	【万银】偷偷

白夜叉上船了  
这消息万齐还是从又子不屑的语气中得知，直到现在又子还是不喜欢高杉和白夜叉过度交往

“你怎么知道？”虽然又子这么说，万齐还是选择保留一点怀疑  
“啧，你觉得晋助大人会每天晚上都捧着杯芭菲回房吃吗？”  
哦豁，实锤了  
白夜叉上船了，成了众鬼兵队都知道的秘密

万齐关上房门，拿起三味线轻轻拨弦，悠扬的声调在房间里轻轻飘浮着  
轻拨着弦的动作骤然一停，被墨镜遮挡着的双眸看不清情绪

走出房门，船内的走廊只剩下几盏小黄灯努力照映着  
万齐仿佛不受控制地走上楼，楼上是高杉的卧室，从来就不会有人敢进入高杉的领土

卧室的门虚掩着，也许高杉也未曾想过会有人上来，相对地就放松了点  
万齐站在黑暗的角落静静地看着房内的景色，修长的腿正挂在高杉的肩上，双手被紫色腰带绑在床头，银发男人微仰着头露出性感的喉结，随着高杉一次又一次的撞击，发出细碎的喘息

万齐一直以为晋助只是很在意白夜叉这个男人，没想到居然是这一层关系，可又作细想，白夜叉和晋助是这种关系也不出奇，毕竟能让晋助最在意的人就是白夜叉了

万齐默默退回房间，褪去刚刚的惊讶，燥热却渐渐袭来  
眯着眼想象着如果是白夜叉淌开腿躺在他身下，自己疯狂撞击着他最敏感的那点，抚上他结实的胸肌，听着他喊着自己的名字求饶，闷哼一声就这样释放出来了

万齐疲惫地倒在床上，内心不断地唾骂自己  
白夜叉可是晋助的人，自己却这样子意淫白夜叉，可对得起晋助吗

没人敢问高杉白夜叉是不是真的上船了，在大家心知肚明的情况下，就这样诡异地过了好几天

万齐以为这件事就会在高杉把白夜叉送回地球后就此结束，没想到忽然被高杉叫了过去  
“万齐，我这几天要去找神威讨论些事，你按三餐把食物送到我房间，晚上也送一分芭菲上去”高杉吐着烟，详细地交代给下属  
“是白夜叉吗？”  
“嗯...”不知是不是想到房里的男人，高杉微扬起一边的嘴角，凌厉的眼神也变得柔和起来

万齐捧着早饭敲了敲高杉的卧室，却没听到任何动静，纠结了下还是进去了  
淫糜的气息扑鼻而来，床上鼓起来的那块动了动，因外面照进来的光而坐了起来  
看到不是熟悉的人，下意识皱了皱眉，“矮子呢？”

“晋助去找神威了”万齐不知道自己为什么紧张了起来“没告诉你吗？”  
“啊...”银时往后坐了坐，盖住身上的被子顺势滑了下来，身上尽是高杉留下的痕迹，不顾旁人的眼光，邋遢地打了个哈欠  
“忘了”如此理直气壮的话，也就只有从他嘴里说出来才显得不傲慢

万齐瞄了眼银时，借助着有墨镜的遮挡肆无忌惮地往人家身上看，呼吸变得有点沉重起来  
银时慢吞吞接过对方手里的草莓牛奶，调了慵懒的姿势，拍了拍床上的空位  
“坐吧，顺便陪我聊会儿天”

万齐摇了摇头拒绝了银时的好意“不用了，我站着就好”  
“也行”银时也不勉强他，嘬了一口草莓牛奶“你跟了高杉多久了？”  
“很久了，鬼兵队还没成立，我就跟着晋助了”

“那他这些年过得怎样？”又嘬了一口草莓牛奶  
“不是很好，晋助太拼了”  
“是吗？”

两人对话就此中断，万齐在想是不是自己太不会说话了，正想找个话题起头，却见银时笑了  
“你真的是跟第一次见面时差多了，那时候你可会叭叭叭”  
万齐嘴巴动了动，正想为自己解释些什么，银时冷不防挑起另一个话题

“我那天看到你在门外了”猩红色的双眼直盯着万齐，玩味地观察对方的反应  
听到这句话，万齐呼吸一滞，大脑瞬间缓不过来，像是个做坏事被抓到的小孩儿一样

银时貌似很满意万齐的表现，把杯子放在旁边床柜，露出狡黠的笑容  
“想跟我做吗？”

万齐不自禁地吞了口口水，听着自己微微变了调的嗓子说着：“你这样对得起晋助吗？”  
无论是要还是不要，万齐都没法说出口，硬涩涩地把矛头转回给银时

“所以呢？”银发男人站到了他面前，摘下了他的墨镜和耳机，两人靠得极近，他可以感受到来自对方温热的呼吸，身上随意披着的金色蝴蝶的紫浴衣散落在上，被晋助咬破的嘴唇一张一合地诱惑着他，“要做吗？偷偷的”

当理智归来，他已经把白夜叉按在床上，不断舔舐着白夜叉的胸前  
他仿佛听见自己刚刚受不了诱惑地道  
“好，偷偷的”


End file.
